Roosevelt Franklin
Performers: 'Matt Robinson' (1969-1976), Paul Rudd (2010). Anything Muppet Patterns: Reddish-Magenta 'Roosevelt Franklin''' appeared on Sesame Street from Season 1 (1970) to Season 7 (1975). The precocious Roosevelt Franklin attended Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School, where he taught the class as often as not. He taught concepts like family, pride, respect, geography and not drinking poison. Roosevelt was a cool kid who loved to scat, rhyme and sing the blues. His mother was proud of him.' '''In addition to his elementary school, he had his own stadium, Roosevelt Franklin Stadium, where he coached Headball. Roosevelt has a younger sister, who wishes that she could go to school like he does. [1]' Matt Robinson, who played Gordon during the first three seasons, created the character and performed Roosevelt's voice. [2] For a while, Roosevelt was considered one of the main characters on Sesame Street. He even had his own record album, The Year of Roosevelt Franklin. Despite significant popularity, he was dropped from the cast following letters complaining of a negative African-American stereotype, and because his rowdy elementary school did not set a good example for children. Roosevelt continued to surface occasionally in storybooks, however, as late as 1996. As one of the many Muppets to be honored in Season 40, Roosevelt Franklin will make a special cameo in Episode 4212, performed by Paul Rudd. 'http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Roosevelt_Franklin&action=edit&section=1 editSketches' See also Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School *'Roosevelt Franklin Counts' (First: Episode 0068)' :Roosevelt Franklin counts to 10 for his mother. *'Roosevelt Franklin's Alphabet' (First: Episode 0103)' :Roosevelt Franklin says the alphabet. (YouTube) *'Roosevelt Franklin's Days of the Week' (First: Episode 0107)' :Roosevelt's mother asks him to sing about the days of the week.(YouTube) *'Roosevelt Franklin spells his name''' (EKA: Episode 0261)' :'Roosevelt shows that he can spell his name.''' *'Morty Moot Mope''' (EKA: Episode 0534)' :'Roosevelt Franklin tells the story of an old king named Morty Moot Mope, from the kingdom of Boebitty Bope, who loves to hear words that sound the same.' *'Same Sound Brown' :'Roosevelt sings about his friend, Same Sound Brown, who can rhyme faster than anybody else that he knows.' ''Lyrics appear in ''Sesame Street Unpaved.'' *'Headball' :Hard Head Henry Harris, coached by Roosevelt Franklin, participates in Headball and must answer a question. The headball is held at Roosevelt Franklin Stadium. Audience members include Bert, Guy Smiley, Simon Soundman, Biff, Sully, Grover, Herry Monster and Count von Count. 'http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Roosevelt_Franklin&action=edit&section=2 editBook appearances' *''The Sesame Street Storybook'', inside cover only (1971) *''Sesame Street Finger Puppets'' (1971) *''The Together Book'' (1971) *''Bert's Hall of Great Inventions'' (1972) *''Sherlock Hemlock and the Great Twiddlebug Mystery'' (1972) *''The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook'' (1973) *''Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum'' (1974) *''The Sesame Street ABC Storybook'' (1974) *''Big Bird's Busy Book'' (1975) *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil'' (1975) *''The Sesame Street Postcard Book'' (1976) *''Big Bird's Red Book'' (1977) *''The Great Cookie Thief'' (1977) *''The Sesame Street Bedtime Storybook'' (1978) *''The Exciting Adventures of Super Grover'' (1978) *''The Sesame Street Cookbook'' (1978) *''Cookie Monster's Storybook'' (1979) *''A Day on Sesame Street'' (1979) *''Ernie's Work of Art'' (1979) *''Sesame Stories'' (1979) *''Down on the Farm with Grover'' (1980) *''I Can Do It Myself'' (1980) *''The Sesame Street Dictionary'' (1980) *''The Sesame Street Pet Show'' (1980) *''The Count Counts a Party'' (1981) *''Oscar's Rotten Birthday'' (1981) *''A Day at School'' (1982) *''First Day of School'' (1982) *''The Songs of Sesame Street in Poems and Pictures'' (1983) *''My Sesame Street Yearbook 1984'' (1983) *''Happy Mother's Day!'' (1989) *''Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book'' (1996) 'http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Roosevelt_Franklin&action=edit&section=3 editSee also' *'Roosevelt Franklin (rap group)' 'http://muppet.wikia.com/index.php?title=Roosevelt_Franklin&action=edit&section=4 editSources' #'↑ ''A Day on Sesame Street, Western Publishing, 1979. Drawings by Irra Duga.' #'↑ Children's Television Workshop Season 2 press release, November 1970: "A versatile artist, Robinson created the character Roosevelt Franklin which Muppeteer Jim Henson has translated into an engaging black puppet figure. Robinson has written several songs for Roosevelt and voices the character as well."''' Category:Charecters